


#49

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Calzona fucking each other in a park</p><p>AU in which Arizona is pregnant with Callie’s baby, and hormones seem to be compromising her self-control. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#49

“What has gotten into you?” Callie chuckled as Arizona attached her lips to her neck and cupped her breast, practically crawling into her lap. They were situated on their favorite bench, the bench they often visited to each lunch or fight or whatever, looking out over the city. And apparently, today, Arizona had some very specific plans for their special place.

“I don’t know, these pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy.”

Callie looked down at Arizona’s belly, which had just barely begun to show signs of their new baby. She couldn’t stop her face from splitting into a wide grin at the sight of it.

“That’s our baby in there and all you can think of is boning me,” she joked pressing a kiss to Arizona’s lips and placing a gentle hand on her tummy.

“Just because you felt huge with Sofia doesn’t mean I have to. I feel amazing, and I am carrying your baby, and that makes me want to makeout with you all the time. Deal with it,” Arizona replied, returning her lips to Callie’s neck. Callie laughed and pulled away, taking in the sight of her pregnant wife again.

“That definitely makes two of us,” she replied, leaning in to place her own line of kisses on Arizona’s neck, “You’ve never looked so beautiful.”

Arizona smiled and sighed, letting her head fall to the side to give Callie better access to her neck, tangling her hand in her curls. No one ever came to this part of the park, and if they did, Arizona wouldn’t have cared. She had pregnancy brain.

She guided Callie’s hand to her sensitive breast and moaned quietly when Callie kneaded her gently, sucking at her earlobe.

“Touch me,” Arizona whispered to Callie, feeling herself getting wetter with each pass of Callie’s tongue over her pulse point, “Touch me right here, I don’t care, I just want you.”

Callie sucked in a breath and dropped her hand to the waistband of Arizona’s pants, hesitating.

“Please, Callie, I need you.”

Callie had never been one to deny her wife anything. She complied immediately, pushing her hand into Arizona’s panties and gasping.

“God, you’re so wet,” she murmured, sliding her fingers through her folds.

“For you,” Arizona answered, her hips moving slightly against Callie’s hand, “I’m close already, I’m always…I feel like I’m about to come whenever I’m around you.”

Callie bit her lip and circled Arizona’s clit, watching the way her face changed, her eyes slid closed, her cheeks flushed. She really had never looked more beautiful. Callie pressed their lips together, and Arizona moaned into her mouth as fingertips teased her entrance. She shifted on the bench so that Callie could slowly slide her fingers inside of her, her palm brushing against her clit with each stroke.

Arizona gasped suddenly and clutched at Callie’s wrist, her hips bucking slightly against her fingertips as she came. Callie gaped at her as she felt her muscles clenching around her fingers.

“Oh my god, that was fast…” The words passed through Callie’s lips in a breathy moan, and Arizona grinned sheepishly as she recovered.

“I told you I was close.”

“Yeah, but that’s gotta be some kind of record…” Callie gently withdrew her hand glanced over their shoulders again. She looked back to catch Arizona rolling her eyes at her.

“Come on,” Arizona readjusted her clothes and grabbed her purse, “Take me home and try to break my record.”

Callie gaped at her again as she followed her back to the car. If this kept up, they were going to end up with a lot more than their agreed-upon two kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/45718379029/49-calzona-request


End file.
